


Babe: the sequel

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Series: Babe: The Sciles Saga [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crack, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: Scott and Stiles were no longer friends
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Babe: The Sciles Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Babe: the sequel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirl_is_who_i_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_is_who_i_am/gifts).



Scott and Stiles were friends. Best friends. The kind you constantly save the world from supernatural creatures with. So if pretending to be dating in front of Coach Finstock was their only problem, then that was perfectly fine.

But, like always, it didn't take long for things to get weird.

It started slowly, barely recognisable. Stiles would spontaneously grab Scott's hand or sling his arm around his waist whenever Coach was nearby. Which was kind of often considering they had a lot of lacrosse practice. But Scott didn't really mind. Growing up with Stiles meant the concept of boundaries had faded years ago.

But, eventually, it started happening more often. When they were hanging out with the pack, when they were alone. Scott never really asked why. Truth be told, he kind of liked being that close to him. It was kind of how he felt around the pack; safe, secure, happy. But with Stiles, it was magnified.

Of course, other people started to catch on too. Eyes in the hallway would drift to where their hands were joined. It made Scott a little self conscious. Like he could almost hear what they were saying. But then he'd look at Stiles, who was so blissfully unaware it made it easy to block the watchers out.

"Okay, that's it," said Lydia, placing her phone down on the lunch table to glare at Scott and Stiles. "Fess up."

"What?" said Scott and Stiles in sync.

"What Lydia is trying to say," Allison took over, "is when exactly you guys were planning to tell us you're dating."

"Why would you guys think that?" Scott asked, with a scrunched up face of pure confusion. Déjà vu much?

"You guys have been attached by the hip for weeks," Isaac pointed out in the midst of devouring his sandwich. "You even smell like each other at this point."

"Not my fault Scott's shampoo smells like rosemary and sandlewood. I couldn't resist," Stiles said with a simple shrug. Even with his werewolf senses, Scott hadn't even noticed the change. Stiles just always smelt like... Stiles. The scent was hard to describe but it was good, reassuring in a way.

"Also, Coach literally put up a banner in the locker room that says #GoTeamSciles. And he asked the whole team to sign it," Isaac added.

"Did you ever see that?" Scott asked him. But Stiles shook his head, clearly just as stunned.

"Well, either way, we love and support both of you," said Allison.

"Eh..." muttered Isaac, which earned him a punch in the shoulder from Lydia. "Ow! I owe Jackson ten bucks now. I get to be pissed."

Lydia's scowl remained.

"But yeah, we're happy for you guys."

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and shared a grin.

"In unrelated news, can I borrow ten bucks?" Isaac said. "Ow! Lydia, stop it!"

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

"Do you think we should tell them at some point?" Scott asked as they headed to the lacrosse field. Their hands were once again joined, Stiles' thumb stroking his in the way that made his body tingle.

"If they're just gonna assume I say we just go with it. It's a lot more fun anyway," said Stiles. Scott chuckled along as he started putting on the rest of his gear for practice. Most of the team was already on the field and Coach was rushing them to begin.

"Give em hell," said Stiles, standing by the bench.

"You got it," he said. And then, he leaned in to press a kiss to Stiles' lips before putting on his headgear and walking onto the field.

It took about five steps for Scott to realise exactly how much he had just fucked up.

He turned around and was about to release a long string of apologies when--

"McCall! Get on the field already!!!" Coach yelled, causing a flash of pain in Scott's supernatural ears.

"Just get out there and score a goal for me, babe," Stiles said with a smile. And Scott was really glad his face was covered because he was certain it was flaming red.

He resorted to an awkward wave and ran onto the field.

"Pssst, Jackson," he said to his co-captain.

"What?"

"I think Stiles and I are dating," he said, his voice jittery with excitement.

"Congrats, McCall, you're officially the last to know," Jackson said, and Scott could practically hear the eyeroll. "Oh, and tell Isaac to get me my ten bucks," he added before jogging away.

Scott basically didn't hear him. Or anything Coach or his teammates said for the rest of practice. His mind was too busy chanting the same thing over and over.

Him and Stiles were no longer friends.

They. Were. DATING!!!

**Author's Note:**

> You ask. I supply


End file.
